


More than a reminder

by percyinpanties



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyinpanties/pseuds/percyinpanties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some reason, when Percy looses his memories, he keeps thinking Jason is his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than a reminder

Will frowns at Percy, narrowing his eyes as he leans in a little to look at him closer, then back again.

“Give him a couple days and he’ll be fine.” He says at last and looks over to where Jason is standing with his arms crossed. “There’s no damage I can find, and the nectar is doing its part, but the poison will take a bit to fully leave his body.”

Jason isn’t convinced. It wasn’t like Percy didn’t act odd on a daily basis, but today it was particularly bad. He’d been hit by a monsters poison on his way to camp the evening before and was knocked out cold. When Percy woke up this morning in the infirmary and didn’t even remember his name for a solid hour, Jason had been worried, but Will had taken care of that situation. Now, after asking Percy a whole lot of weird questions, Will seemed confident everything would return to him soon.

“He’ll remember slowly. It’s already starting, right?” Will looks at Percy for confirmation and he nods, smiling brightly. With one finger, he pokes Will in the chest.

“I know who  _you_  are.” Percy seems incredibly pleased about that and Jason can’t help rolling his eyes. At least he’s still as much of a dork as he was before. By now, Percy only got some things confused or in the wrong order and context, but he remembered the most important things again now.

Jason nods and gives Will a grateful smile, it’s not his fault that Percy was a stupid idiot sometimes.

“Thanks man.” Jason already turns to leave, but when Percy makes no move, he cocks his head to the side and looks at Percy. “You coming?”

Percy seems to snap out of his daze, as he hops of the seat and smiles briefly at Jason. Before he walks over to him though, he turns back to Will and presses a loud kiss to his cheek. Will blinks and looks at Jason, who just rolls his eyes again and shrugs.

“Told you he’s confused.” Jason isn’t sure Will believes him, but it’s the only explanation Jason has. The memory problem didn’t come alone, but with a whole lot of weird acting and even less respect for personal boundaries than Percy had had in the first place.

“Maybe more than a couple days.” Will says slowly, but still waves them off. Jason rests a hand on Percy’s back and half shoves him out of the infirmary before he can pull another stunt.

“I remember you too, in case you were wondering.” Percy says when they step into the light and Jason turns his face to look at him. Percy pokes his chest playfully, this seems to be a thing with him today, and Jason raises an eyebrow.

“You do?” Percy winks at him instead of giving him an answer and before Jason has time to ask himself what exactly that was for, Percy is walking off.  _Alright then._

* * *

“I’m not sure he actually does remember as much as Will thinks.” Annabeth is speaking quietly, her body angled toward Jason as they both watch Percy train in the arena. “He didn’t recognise Leo. And he asked for some campers that…” Annabeth swallows and looks away. Her eyes turn sad and Jason understands even before she says is. “People that died in the first war.”

He reaches out and squeezed her shoulder, trying to smile at her reassuringly.

“He remembers you. And me. That must be good for something, the rest’ll come back as well.”  
Jason isn’t actually as confident as he pretends to be, and judging from the look Annabeth is giving him, she sees right through his act. She doesn’t say anything though, and Jason is grateful for that.

* * *

It all slots together that evening. Jason is still kind of worried about Percy, so after they sat together at campfire, he walks him to his cabin. Percy nudges him with his shoulder every few steps, and while Jason really should be annoyed by that, it’s more adorable than anything else.

“You’re gonna be alright tonight? Alone I mean?” Jason asks when they arrive in front of the door to Cabin 3. Percy looks past him and when he meets Jason’s eyes again, he is grinning mischievously.

“No.” He murmurs, crowding close into Jason’s space. “I think I’d rather you stayed.” Jason’s breathing stutters and he blinks at Percy. Their noses are almost touching and Jason isn’t sure what’s happening, but Percy leans in the last inch and brings their lips together.

Jason goes rigid, but Percy doesn’t seem to mind, he winds his arms around Jason’s neck and holds him close until he relaxes again. He doesn’t stop and thinks, doesn’t consider that kissing an amnesiac Percy probably is an awful idea.   
Instead he starts kissing him back, moving his hands to rest them on either side of Percy’s waist. Percy smiles against his lips and lingers a moment longer before pulling back.

“Told you I remember.” Percy whispers and let’s go of Jason’s neck in favour for grabbing both of his wrists and pull him back through the doors of the cabin. Jason is about to ask Percy how exactly that is proving he remembers Jason, this was the first time they kissed after all, unless Jason is the one with amnesia. Then again, he’d probably remember kissing Percy, Jason doubted that was something he’d ever forget.

Before he can get to it though Percy is doing it again, this time pressing his whole body against Jason’s in the process. His thoughts quieten down until all that is left is a content hum and a wanting for  _more._

Percy’s licking over his lips and Jason parts them, meeting Percy’s tongue with his own and deepening their kiss. Percy lets out a quiet moan and it sends a jolt of lust through Jason’s body.  
He breaks the kiss, his chest heaving as his breathing comes harder both because of excitement and a lack of air during their kiss. Percy is smiling madly, letting his hands trail down Jason’s torso.

“I missed this.” Percy whispers and this time Jason can’t shrug it off. He stops Percy’s wandering fingers with a hand around each wrist. He doesn’t have to make Percy look up at him since his head snaps up anyway, looking at Jason with big questioning eyes. Jason’s resolve crumbles a little, but he has a bad feeling about this. He’s not going to take advantage of Percy’s foggy memory, especially not like this.

“I think you’re confused.” He whispers, hoping the quiet tone will make his words sound less harsh. Percy still looks hurt and there is a small pout forming on his lips.

“That’s what you said the first time. I proved you wrong then too.”  _What?_  Jason shakes his head, Percy definitely hasn’t got everything back in order yet. Whatever he is thinking, it is either not about Jason or somehow twisted around him.

“I don’t think you remember right after all.” Jason smiles gently but Percy shakes his head. This is going to be harder than Jason expected. “I’m your best friend, not your lover Perce. We never even kissed before.”

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say. Percy flinches back from him and he looks just about ready to cry. Jason wants to reach out, soothe the pain he has just caused Percy, but he knows that will only make Percy’s confusion worse.

“Why would you say that?” Percy’s words are laced with pain and they come out higher than his normal pitch. It makes Jason ache to see him like this. “If you’re testing me Luke I swear to god…” Percy’s voice breaks and Jason can just stare at him. The name is like a punch to the gut, but at least Jason knows where he’s at now.

“I’m not him.” Jason whispers, he can’t bring himself to say it louder. “I’m  _not Luke_  Percy.”

Percy stares, obviously without understanding what’s happening.

“You should leave now.”

Jason does.

* * *

Jason doesn’t know where to turn, so he goes to Annabeth for help. He tells her what happens, and her reassuring smile turns into a scowl as the longer he speaks. When he finishes, Annabeth looks at him in silence for a minute, then she heaves a deep sigh.

“I suspected they was something going on between Luke and Percy.” She bites her lip and Jason feels a bit guilty for coming to her of all people with this. It must hurt her to hear, after all that happened.  
“When Luke…” Annabeth swallows and composes herself before she tries speaking again. “After he was gone we found comfort in each other, Percy and me. I think that’s why it didn’t last, romantically.” She shakes her head and smiles a little. Jason knows neither she or Percy are bitter about their break-up anymore, it helped them to get closer to each other in the end.  
“I should have suspected something when he brought up everyone but him.”

Jason remembers that Annabeth told him about Percy asking for people who have been dead for years. He got it now, and it hurts more than it should.

“So the whole time, he thought I was him?” Jason sounds resentful and angry, and he hates himself for it a little. It’s Percy’s amnesia, not he himself that makes him think those things.  

Annabeth rests her hand on Jason’s knee. The gesture calms him a little, but the hurt doesn’t subside.

“You look alike. Before he became that bitter, twisted person, he acted a lot like you too. Don’t hold it against Percy.”

Jason doesn’t know what’s worse. That he is nothing but the reminder of someone dead and gone, or that Percy would remember everyone but him, or that he can actually understand it all.

“Give him time to remember. He’ll come to you.” Annabeth is talking quietly now, and when she gives Jason’s knee a final squeeze, he knows it’s his cue to leave. He thanks her and walks back to his cabin with his emotion twisting themselves into knots in his gut.

* * *

A week, that’s how much time passes before Percy seeks him out. Jason knows that Percy gets his memories back before that, he can see him joking with Leo and acting normal around Will again, so he suspects it takes Percy a bit to get over his own stubbornness.

There’s a knock against the hallway wall in Jason’s cabin and he turns around to see Percy standing there. His face is void of emotion, but his eyes are stormy. Jason swallows. He doesn’t want to have this conversation.

“I came to apologize.” It’s not something Jason would ever have expected to hear Percy say, but at the end of the day even Percy isn’t stoic enough to be that big of an ass. Jason opens his mouth to answer, but Percy raises his hands. He’s not done yet.

“I realize that I probably hurt you. A lot. And I probably could blame all that on the memory thing but…” Percy grimaces, his speech sounds a little rehearsed and Jason isn’t sure he wants to hear what’s coming now.  
“It’s not the first time you made me think of… of L-Luke.” Percy has to force the name out and it pains him, Jason can see that from the way his face contorts for a second, but as soon as it’s out Percy continues without wavering.  
“I see now that’s not fair, comparing you to him.” Percy looks at the ground now, but he doesn’t stop talking.  
“You’re your own person and Jason.” Percy meets his eyes for the first time since stepping into the room now. They burn with emotion, pain and  _more._    
“You mean a lot to me.  _You._  Not because of some stupid reminder, but because you are  _you._ ” Jason crumbles, he both wants to laugh and cry, but all the does is take a shaky breath. Percy pushes himself off the wall and takes some steps toward him.   
“I hope you can forgive me for hurting you like this.”

They hug, long enough that it becomes a little awkward, but Jason doesn’t know what else to do with all that emotion in his chest. He hold Percy close for longer than a minute, then he takes a deep breath and let’s go again. Percy smiles uncertainly and Jason wipes the back of his hand under his eyes. For once Percy pretends he doesn’t see instead of teasing him about it.

“It’s okay. Not saying I approve, but I get it. I don’t want this to stand between us.” It feels good to say it, Jason realises that only until after it’s out. Percy’s smile turns brighter and just like that, they are on the way of being alright again.

* * *

The next time Percy kisses Jason is not because he thinks Jason is someone he desperately wishes to come back. It’s because it feels right that moment, to lean in and try this again, to learn this new.

They are at the lake, because of course they are, and Jason tangles his fingers in Percy’s hair and  _laughs_. He’s wanted this for too long, waited for this and now that he can give it a try it feels like pure joy.

Jason’s heart flutters in his chest like it wants to break free and fly away and he kisses Percy over and over, hundreds of tiny pecks all over his face, until they both dissolve into giggles.

 


End file.
